Little Steven
by PariahDark
Summary: While having a year long visit to Homeworld Steven is involved in a accident with a power core and is reduced to a four year old. Will the diamonds do the right thing and help reverse him? Or will they fall in love and decide to keep Steven as he is?
1. Chapter 1

In the center of Homeworld one of the three most powerful individuals on the planet paced back and forth.

"Blue would you stop that. It's hard to think with your pacing."

Blue whipped around. "Your one to talk, just how many times have you tapped your foot?"

Almost immediately Yellow stopped but then started drumming her fingers against her arm. "Alright I admit it I'm nervous. How can I not be? It's still hard to believe that we got Steven to agree to this." When White had told them this was happening they'd been cautions, after all something this good had to have some kind of drawback. But as the day grew closer, they came to realize that is was for real and as such nearly all of their focus had been diverting from day to day tasks to preparation.

A whooshing door opened, and a smiling White walked in a nervous Spinel on her shoulder. "Yes, it's still hard to believe but our little starlight will be here soon. And this time we'll have him all to ourselves for an entire year. Doesn't that sound nice Spinel?" But as she looked down, she saw the expression on her face. "What's wrong Spinel? Do you not want to see Steven?"

Spinel ran her hand through one of her pigtails still somewhat ashamed about her actions before. "What?! Of course not, Stevens great!... but it's still awkward to talk to him after I nearly killed him and his planet." Even after all these months Spinel still had flashbacks of attacking him like a maniac.

"Spinel I know for a fact that Steven forgave you long ago for that. Besides you're not the only one in this room that's tried to kill him." Blue said looking to White and Yellow who each remembered their previous interactions and looked away ashamed.

"Riiigggghtt. I keep forgetting that." After she'd told the diamonds about how her interacting with Steven had gone they'd told her about their own interactions. Something that made her feel a little better. Smacking her cheeks she straightened herself up "Yeah, it's in the past. Todays a new day and this Spinel is going to meet her friend with a smile." Squishing her body down she shot off White and onto the floor next to the warp pad.

"That's the spirit Spinel. Yellow, White come on we can't have Steven seeing us sad."

As they prepared themselves on the other side of the galaxy three gems were doing their best to talk Steven out of this.

"Steven please be reasonable; you don't need to leave Earth for an entire year." Steven could only sigh as this had been the third time today Pearl had tried to talk him out. But he'd ignored her when he was packing, ignored her when walked down the stairs, and now as he was about to activate the warp pad.

When he first told them about this their reactions had been a bit over the top. Pearl going hysterical and Garnet nearly separating while Amethyst had brought out a shovel and recommended burying him until he snapped out of it.

"Pearl for the last time I already agreed to this. Besides you know at worst they'll only be slightly massively overbearing. I'll be perfectly safe."

"But a whole year? Why not just on the weekends?"

"Pearl they're my family to and unlike you guys they can't see me every day." Besides he couldn't' take Whites pleading nearly every other day for him to visit more.

Pearl knew he was right.

_Why couldn't the diamonds still be evil? At least then it was easy to convince him to stay away. But now that their family they use every chance the get to come here. And now my baby is going away for a whole year!_

With Pearl distracted he turned to Amethyst who was doing her best not to care.

"Amethyst don't worry I'll be fine."

"Yeah… but don't let Blue steal you away. Your our Steven." She gave him a sisterly punch before he turned to Garnet who simply scooped him into a crushing hug.

"Be safe Steven."

"I will Garnet."

Once he was down he walked onto the pad grabbing his suitcase and activated the warp sending him shooting through countless lightyears In a manner of seconds before he walked into a massive white hand.

"Starlight you're here!"

"Hey White, where you four waiting long?"

"Not really."

Almost immediately Spinel wrapped him up and pulled him close. "Hey Stevie, long time no see."

"Hey Spinel, good seeing you to. You having fun with the diamonds?"

"Yeah the four of have been having a blast." He'd just untangled himself when he was picked up by Yellow.

"Steven you look a bit thin, have you been receiving enough substance?"

"Yes, Yellow I've been eating well."

In the two years since he'd officially buried the hatchet with them he'd gotten to know their quirks and came to realize that each one had their own way of caring about him. With Yellow it was about his health and safety.

"Good but please tell me if you start feeling unwell. I've been studying your human biology and so much can go wrong."

"Alight yellow I promise." He tried to jump down but was caught in midair and brought up to Blue's level.

"To think we get to have you here for a entire year. It makes me so happy."

For once she managed to hold back her happy tears as she held him close.

"Alright you two we can fuss over our little starlight later. Right now we have a announcement to make. And this time we won't end it prematurely." White stressed the last part looking down at Steven still remembering the last time he was in a announcement before he'd bolted back to earth.

"Relax White I promised to be here for a year and I always keep my promises." To prove his point he jumped into the air coming down on Pink's throne. In all the times he'd visited they'd told them the throne was now his but after the incident with the ball he'd politely told them he was good.

As the other diamonds took their thrones Spinel was left alone as their Pearls were busy running the controls. Steven seeing this patted the spot next to him. In their talks she'd revealed that she hated to be alone and left out.

"Are you crazy? That's your throne. I can't sit there." she said thinking he was out of his mind.

"Spinel like you said it's my throne and I say it's fine. Besides we both know you want to sit next to your good buddy Steven."

She fidgeted for a moment her mind slipping into one her darker moments as she often did when anything Pink was involved.

_He wants me next to him, a murderous gem that tried to kill him sitting as his equal, it's a trick!_

_No! Steven's not Pink, he's not cruel!_

After a brief debate she quickly rushed over and slid beside him getting a big grin on her face knowing she was sitting in one of the four seats of power.

As the cameras started rolling White began glowing. "Greeting gems of Homeworld. It's my privilege to inform you that for the next year our beloved Steven will be her to help in any way he can. Isn't' that right Steven?"

He gently got up and looked at the dozens of floating screens. "Yeah and I'm looking forward to doing all that I can to help." With that short and simple message, he sat back down and let White continue with her usual announcements until the cameras went down.

"Well I'd say that went pretty well."

"Yes, Steven you were perfect, now Spinel why don't you be a dear and show Steven to his room and keep him company for a while. Blue and Yellow and I need to have a small chat about our colonies." Spinel swung off the throne giving a big thumbs up. "Can do White. Come on Steven I'll show you how I've changed Pink's room a bit." She rushed past him grabbing his coat and running out of the room.

Once they were gone Yellow knelt down to the warp pad and sent a small but intensive blast into it shutting it down. "There, that should take care of any unwanted guests."

They weren't trying to trap him here per say But they didn't want any of the crystal gems showing up and trying to whisk him away after all it took to get him here. After all, one order from them and the pad could be repaid within an hour. "Yes, now hopefully we can use this year to convince him to stay here with us forever."

It might be a pipe dream, but they still had their hopes up.

Across the palace Steven was seeing the changes to his mom's room. In the past it had been pretty bear with the pebbles making and dismantling everything. But now that Spinel was the main resident, she'd taken to decorating it with some of the things she'd gotten from Earth during one of her visits. The walls were either covered in doodles and random paint smears or had motivational posters with scribbles on them. No doubt when Spinel had gotten them, she'd tried to make it look less sad. All in all, as Steven looked around, he no longer recognized the former home and prison of his mom but something that screamed Spinel.

Now instead of a gleaming floor that shone bright there was a large hole where a dozen pebbles had little homes.

"I see you made a home for the pebbles." He said bending down as they saw him and started coming out to crawl on him.

"Yeah well it's their room to so I figured let them be free." In reality they'd just came out of the ground when she first got here and had been there when she felt down.

"That's great. I'm glad to see that you're happy here. I'm not going to lie I was worried about you."

"Yeaaaah it hasn't been easy, but like you told me I need to take things one day at a time."

She was about to suggest they grab a bite to eat. Something she'd gotten into doing if only for the taste of sugary things when an idea popped into her mind. She tried to push it down when Steven noticed.

"Spinel what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

But Steven saw through her attempts to push it down and gently took her hand. "Spinel you know you can tell me anything. I'm always here to help."

Slowly she bounced up and down weighing the options before slightly relaxing. "Well Steven there is something I wanted to show you but it's really not a good idea."

"How so?"

"It's better If I show you."

Without saying why or where she grabbed him and took him deep into the depths of Pink's palace down to a large underground bunker like building.

"Spinel what's this place?" in all his visits he'd never been this deep into the bowels of Homeworld and with every step it got darker and colder.

"Well Steven did you ever wonder where I got the injector and rejuvenator after I left the garden?"

"Yes actually."

"Wellll I kind of sole them from here. One of Yellow's old storage bunker's that Pink took over right before the colonization." She waved her hand and the door opened showing hundreds of gem weapons and injectors of all shapes and sizes as well as large glowing pink orb with different rejuvenator placed next to them.

"So, I got to thinking that it might be for the best if you use your whole diamond station to shut off the main power core and deactivate this place for good."

He looked around and felt his gem react. "Yeah no good can come from here."

He walked to the power core and the console which came to life at his touch. "Welcome Pink Diamond, what can I offer you?"

"Shut everything down for good."

As Steven began going through the shutdown procedures Spinel picked up a rejuvenator and activated it out of boredom. Of course, once the blade sprang free her past came rushing back and she in a fit of terror threw it. Sadly, she in her panic threw it toward Steven who just barely dodged it.

"Spinel!"

"Oh crap, sorry Steven!" but to her horror the power core was struck and began to overload. The rejuvenators began to glow and the last thing she saw was Steven rushing forward shield in hand. As the explosion died down and the smoke cleared Spinel began frantically searching through the rubble.

"Steven! Come on say something! Anything!" she drooped to her knees biting down on her fingers her mind started to break from the knowledge she'd for real killed him this time.

But as she started looking for something to shatter herself with she saw a glowing figure walking towards her and she lunged at him wrapping her entire stretchy body around him.

"Steven your alive! I'm so so so so so so sorry! This was a bad idea and I shouldn't have brought it up and I always screw up everything and." She stopped her panicked apology when she saw that Steven was much smaller now. His human clothes were falling off of him and now he barely came up to her waist.

"Uh Steven you okay?"

Steven opened his now pink eyes and looked up at her before smiling and latching on to her from. "Spinel your it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spinel could only sit there horrfied as the now tiny version of Steven desperately pulled at one of her stretchy arms. "Spenel play!" he whinnied after not getting a response.

In her mind Spinel was one step away from breaking.

_Why is he small!? What happened!? What do I do now? I must do something!_

In her panicked mind she thought of only one situation and after pulling herself somewhat together she picked the small Steven up who cheered. "Alright let's go see the diamonds."

"Diamonds!" he cheered not quite knowing what was going on. She was just about to take a step when something dawned on her. "Steven do you know where you are?"

"Nope." he said not a care in the world.

Her eyes began twitching and she did her best not to break down.

"Okay… do you remember anything?"

He pointed to Spinel. "Spinel friend."

It was something small and simple but to her that simple answer was enough to at least bring her level of panic down to manageable.

"Okay so you know me and that's good. Anyway, let's get out of this place before some gem comes to investigate the explosion." She pulled him onto her shoulders and ran through the dark tunnels and back into the glittering halls of the palace a plan somewhat forming in her mind.

_Okay Spinel focus, you've really done it now. But that's okay, just get him to the diamonds they'll know what to do. _

With every step she took her darker side began doubting every choice and telling her of how cruel they could be.

_Once they see this, they'll just punish you. After all you know how much they love Steven and when they find out…_

She stopped dead in her tracks just a few yards from the throne room. "Change of plans Steven we're going back to my room."

"Okay."

She ran as fast she could not feeling safe until she saw the door to her room. But as she drew close, she saw lone topaz walking the halls. Panicking she hid Steven behind her.

"Hey T-paz." She said in her normal tone. The Topaz took one look at her and had to remind herself that this Spinel was known for either being crazy happy or terrifying psychopathic so anything she did was considered normal and as such she simply nodded and kept walking.

When the door locked, she let out a massive sigh as Steven went about watching the pebbles.

"Speenel look!"

She walked over and sat down next to him. "Steven my name is Spinel, not Speenel."

"Speenel?" he said trying again.

"No, Spi-nel." His brow furrowed in childish determination as he tried again.

"Spinel."

"That's right." This time she patted his head before he hugged her.

"Spinel we play now?"

Play, that single word brought back the memories of Pink and she felt her hands start to shake but after looking down at Steven's innocent eyes she pushed her panic down. "Not right now Steven but later."

"Okaay."

"Good, now where do we go from here? Should I alert the gems about this?" This wasn't like last time where his powers had been reset. This was worse and she didn't know what to do.

Steven not understating simply shrugged. Spinel felt the frustration mounting and didn't stop her head from stretching to the celling before groaning. Steven of course thought the entire thing was hilarious and clapped his hands.

"More fun!"

Her mind drawing a blank she was about to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter when a knocking at her door snapped her back together.

"Steven, Spinel are you two alright. I was just informed that there was an explosion on the lower levels."

Spinel was about to tell White that they were fine, and that Steven was doing the whole sleep thing when Steven in his curiosity saw a flashing panel and rushed over to instantly press it opening the door. When it did White saw the small version of Steven in the oversized remains of his clothes along with the panicked expression on Spinel's face. One look told her this wasn't the normal panicked expression.

Before she could speak Steven saw the massive gem standing before him and did what any small child would do. "You're shiny!"

White knew something was off and so bent down to get a better look. "What happened to you Starlight?"

"Starlight? No, I'm Steven." White's eyes instantly looked up to Spinel.

"Explain Spinel." If there was one thing all of gem kind had learned it was then when it came to Steven the diamonds would drop everything. White of course being the ultimate example.

"Welllllll I might have brought Steven down to the lower levels to permanently shut down the old power core when it kind of exploded. He wasn't hurt or anything so there's that... And now Steven is kind of small."

Steven hearing this rushed over to Spinel. "Not small! Four!"

White sighed. "Spinel what have you done now?"

Spinel knew she should stop while she was only in a lot of trouble but if Steven had taught her one thing it was she needed to be open and honest. "Yeah it gets worse, seems he can't remember much of anything. I mean he knew me but not where he was or much of anything else."

For a single moment the entire room filled with a blinding rage filled light.

"What!?"

When White calmed down after two terrifying minutes of the entire room being engulfed in light she pressed a button on the wall opening a direct link to Blue and Yellows rooms. Once sentence later and all three diamonds were staring down at her.

White was about to blast Spinel when she saw a frightened Steven clutching her legs and dimmed her light before doing something she'd spent countless months practicing to do. And shrunk herself to quartz level and walked up to Steven bending down.

"Steven do you know who I am? Who Blue and Yellow are?"

Steven looked at the lady before him vaguely remembering her face. "Maybe…"

"We're your mother's family, the grand leaders of Homeworld."

His mind still hazy from the blast could only focus on the words "grand" and "mother" along with the vague memoires he had of White and came to the simple conclusion and rushed forward hugging her neck happily screeching. "Grandma!"

White along with everyone else was caught off guard at his actions.

But whatever confusion she had was quickly replaced with excitement as she scooped him into the hug she'd been training to give him. "That's right Starlight. I'm your grandma… Yellow what's a grandma?"

In her room Yellow pulled up the link to Earth's information network. "It seems grandma or grandmother is a term used to describe the parent of a parent. Normally used with the elderly."

Hearing this White began glowing with pride. "Yes, I think that suites me nicely. After all I am the grandest of all the diamonds." She said looking directly at Blue and Yellow before turning back to Steven. "Now Starlight are you okay? Not hurt anywhere."

"Nope!" he said pulling back giving her a large grin and making her smile.

"Well then I guess it's not so bad. But do you really not remember anything about where you are?"

Steven simply looked around and for the first time started to worry. His eyes began to water, and he started to whimper. White seeing this brought up her gown and dabbed the tears away. "It's okay Steven, all you need to know is that your home and with your family alright?"

"Okay grandma."

"Good, now why don't you come with me and we'll get you some… oh was that thing organics require Yellow?"

"Food?"

"Yes, we'll get you some food."

She didn't bother setting him down. In truth she didn't want to, her little Starlight was right where she always wanted him to be and best of all he didn't have any of those pesky distractions on his mind. As she started to walk away, she remembered Spinel standing there on the verge of panic.

"Oh, and Spinel darling."

Hearing her name, she stood at attention. "Yes White?"

"You've done such a good job with our little Starlight, but I'm going to be taking him for a while. But from now on wherever's he's not with us he's to be under your direct supervision. Am I understood?" From the look in her eyes Spinel knew that the only reason she wasn't a series of pink shards was because this little screw up of hers resulted in her having Steven like this.

"Yes!"

"Good, now Blue you and Yellow get some things prepared. Our Steven will need some new clothing now. We can't have him in these oversized rags, now can we?" With that she left the three gems confused as the door closed.

Spinel collapsed onto her back extremely grateful that she wasn't being punished.

"I'm not shattered." She kept repeating those words as Blue and Yellow ended their transmission.

In their rooms both Blue and Yellow silently cursed that their own shapeshifting abilities weren't to White's level yet. Blue was especially upset as she was going to be the ones to check up on Steven and Spinel before white had told her she would do it.

_That could have been me! I've wanted more then anything to hug him like that._

But as the water around her moved and splashed an idea formed. "That still can be! Pearl clear my schedule for the day I'm not to be disturbed unless it's by Yellow or White." The entire pool began to glow as she focused as hard as she could on the image of a smaller form.

Yellow on the other hand was busy doing her own version of training. Not on shapeshifting, no she'd nearly reached the level of maintaining a small form. Right now, though she had something else to do.

"Just you wait Steven, if you think that White's so good then you'll love what I have in store." Moving to a newer room in her palace she brought up a large screen attached to a large machine with multiple arms.

"If Steven needs clothes then I'll be the one to make them. We'll see who he likes best after this."


	3. Chapter 3

For countless hours White kept Steven by her side. With only a few basic questions she'd found that Spinel had been right about his memories. Which White couldn't have been more please with. Now when she showed him something it was for the first time. Every building and every gem were new to him.

As she carried him down the halls, she felt the warmth of his body as he clung to her.

_He's too adorable like this. Curious, happy and so affectionate! He's just like is mother was all those eons ago. Before my light turned overbearing and cold. Well not this time! He only knows me as "grandma" and not as the person who ripped out his gem. And I intend to keep it that way, which reminds me I really must find a nice reward for Spinel later._

As they passed a window Steven saw the massive crystal ships and pointed at them.

"What's that?"

"Those are our ships Starlight. We use them to fly through space and reach other planets."

"Coool!"

"Yes and if you want tomorrow I'll take you on a ride in mine."

If White thought Steven thought Steven was hyper before he became even more after hearing this.

"You're the best grandma!"

When they finally got to their destination, she used her powers to open up the door to her room. Having spent countless eons in her ship her room had long since been sealed off. However, when Steven was introduced into her life she unsealed her gleaming palace and made it more of a home. The entirety of her room was covered in clear smooth glass and in the middle of her home were four large statues of the other diamonds she'd had made in the earlier days.

She set Steven down and watched as he ran about admiring his gaze as well as sliding on the floor. Of course, as his clothes were now to big he nearly slipped on them a couple times before finally stopping in front of the statues.

He looked up at the visage of Pink Diamond and felt something click inside of his mind. "Pink, who that?"

White helped him up and placed him on the statue. "That Starlight is your mother Pink Diamond."

"She's pretty."

"Yes, she was. However, you're just as adorable and you take after her so much."

"I do?"

"Yes, both of you were very caring and loved your families very much. Hopefully you'll be less of a troublemaker now that you're home."

He kept looking at her statue feeling some memories stir their way to the surface. Nothing quite clear just vague memoires of Yellow and Blue laughing as White smiled.

He didn't understand but he knew they were happy memoires.

She was just about to hug him again. Something she was sure she was going to get addicted to when she heard the clicking of heels followed by the sound of Yellow's voice.

"White are you in here?"

White had barely started to speak when Steven jumped down and slipped on his coat sending him sliding across the room and right into Yellow's foot. He smiled and looked up at Yellow and the red wrapped box she was holding.

"Hello Steven, I see you're having fun."

"Yep!"

With a smile she easily shrunk down and helped him to his feet. "Steven these clothes are far too big for you. So, I took the liberty of making them for you."

From what she'd read about Earth culture she knew children Steven's age loved receiving gifts, especially once that were wrapped in brightly colored paper. And from how Steven's eyes lit up she knew he was interested.

"Present!" he screeched as he tore into the paper the moment it was in his little hands.

"Yes, I hope you like it. Normally I only make technology but this time I tried something new."

With the paper gone Steven pulled out his new outfit. A small pair of blue jean shorts with a black shirt with a white star. But what really caught Steven's eye was the sparkling yellow hoodie with the diamond symbol on the back.

He all but threw off his old clothes as he slid into his new ones feeling the jacket on his arms.

"I love it!"

"That's great but it more than just a jacket." With a bit of effort, she shrunk down and pressed the symbol on the back and watched as it changed colors form blue to white to pink and then back to yellow.

Lost in the amazement of something so cool he hugged her leg. "love you Yellow."

From just a few feet away White smiled but felt the annoyance rising.

After all she'd been hoping to have a bit more alone time with Steven before the others got here.

"And I love you to Steven." As she nuzzled his hair he had a thought and pulled back to look at White before turning back to Yellow confused.

"What is it Steven?"

He pointed to White. "If she grandma then who you?"

This question is one that Yellow herself had given serious thought to since learning of earth's family titles.

_Since White has already taken the title of grandmother, something I'm sure she's not about to share I suppose I'll have to take the next best thing._

"Well Steven if you want you can call me aunt Yellow."

"Okay aunty Yellow."

Normally she would have corrected him but the way he said "aunty" filled her with glee, so she left it be. As he went about quickly switching colors on his jacket Yellow thought about what Spinel had said.

"_She said something about a power core, didn't she? Why didn't I personally shut down that bunker after I thought Pink died?_

_Because I couldn't, every time I went down there, I thought about how excited Pink was when I gave her everything, she'd need to start her colony. And now her son, my nephew nearly died because of it._

_Tomorrow I'm taking the entire complex apart and finding some way to help him. I'm not about to have anything one Homeworld be even the slightest bit harmful to him._

But the more she watched Steven playing with the remains of the wrapping paper and with how happy she and White were she decided to examine it later.

_After all he's not in any harm right now. We still have a whole year to do something._

When Steven started to slow down White got a bit worried, but Yellow knew differently. So, when Steven started yawning and swaying back and forth Yellow picked him up. "Looks like Steven needs to recharge."

"Recharge? Oh yes when they go dormant for a few hours."

"Yes, and from what I've learned a small child like Steven will quickly burn through his stores of energy."

She began rocking him in her arms. "But don't worry Steven, your aunty Yellow went ahead and made you a nice bed in her chambers."

As she started to Walk away White quickly reached out her arms. "That won't be necessary Yellow. He'll be more then fine sleeping here."

Normally Yellow would yield to White's request but not this time.

_She got Steven's first hug and title. I'm taking this one._

"Normally I'd agree White, however your room lacks the comforts a human child needs." She said gesturing to the massive and near blinding smooth glass and sparkling diamond walls. "While I've already taken the liberty of creating a resting area perfect for him. But rest assured White as soon as he wakes up, I'll inform you."

She quickly made her way out of the room before White could try to detain her.

Of course, as soon as she was gone White pulled up the link to Earth and began doing her own research on humans. In truth she'd never bother to learn much about humans other then that they were fragile. And in only a few minutes she saw that humans needed more then she thought to survive. She cursed herself knowing that Yellow had done more than enough research to get ahead of her.

Once inside her own room of the palace Yellow placed the barely awake Steven in the custom bed, she'd made that sat near one of the chairs she used for intense thought.

"There, now you just get some rest and in the morning, I can start to teach you what I know."

His head had barely hit the pillow before he began gently snoring. Seeing a chance, she quickly scanned him and brought up one of her older scans comparing the two.

"Physical structure reduced by sixty percent, but no physical harm or mental harm which is good. Best if he stays right here where I can watch and protect him."

That was the real reason she wanted him to sleep here.

_No doubt the others will create their own resting areas for him by morning. But tonight, he's all mine. And I'll be here to crush anything that could possible be a threat to him._


	4. Chapter 4

From deep within her room Yellow diamond gazed down at Steven as he slept.

She still didn't quite understand how sleeping worked but she did know that Steven looked peaceful as he did so.

And as much as she would have loved to stay and be there when he woke up, she knew that she'd put some important business to the side that she now had to deal with.

_He's been immobile for six hours now, it couldn't hurt to catch up on work really quick. Just some basic reports then I'm back to him._

Gently she nuzzled his head before rushing to her command screens reverting to her true form.

Meanwhile back in the other room a lone figure crept up to the still sleeping Steven and gently picked him up cradling him in her arms before she rushed out quickly making her way down the halls.

When Steven finally started to wake up he noticed two things, the first was that he was moving, which was strange because he was sure he went to sleep in his new bed. The second thing was that he heard someone singing.

"All to me, all to me, little Steven all to me."

He opened his eyes and saw that he was nestled against a blue shoulder with long light blue hair running down it.

"whhaze happening?" he mumbled still fighting the urge to sleep.

"Good morning Steven, sorry if I woke up but I'm just so excited. I've been practicing all night so that I can hold you like this."

Her aura was radiating her happiness in waves and for a tired and warm Steven he felt what strength he had rapidly fading as he started going back to sleep. But Blue didn't mind, she was happy simply to have him like this.

_White got a turn, Yellow got a turn. Well now it's my turn to have him. I must make sure to treasure every moment. No telling when Yellow will notice that he's missing or when White will suddenly appear._

Which is why the moment she got to her palace she waved her hand opening the way to the secret room she'd had built when she'd learned that Steven would be living here.

With every step she took down the brightly lit tunnel her smile grew and grew.

Past the tunnel and in the main opening was her ever faithful Pearl.

"My Diamond everything you've asked for has been prepared."

"Thank you Pearl, you can have the rest of the day off. I don't think I'll be able to tear myself away form Steven to do anything else." Blue Pearl bowed before leaving Blue to the first part of her plan. Ever since she'd first met Steven she'd made multiple trips to Earth to see him but due to her size and Earth's accommodations she couldn't to much but talk. However, this room had been made for this day, made for when Steven would be here.

The entire room was modeled after a combination of Steven's home on Earth and Pink's room from her zoo. Large and soft cushions littered the room along with Steven's new bed she'd constructed. After setting him down she moved to one of the corners where she'd just recently had a kitchen put in.

The concept of eating was foreign to her but from what she'd seen about Earth culture she knew that humans liked it when their food was prepared for them. After achieving her small form she'd sent her Pearl to the zoo to get a large variety of food while she recorded some human cooking show.

"Now how did that human women start it? Something about frying and adding sugar?"

Instead of simply going back through the video she decided to do it herself. "I'm a diamond after all. If I can manage a dozen colonies for eons, then surely I can prepare a simple human food."

But just as soon as she started, she soon found it that was more difficult then she thought as each item either burst into flames or simply melted.

"I won't be stopped here." She said staring down at her latest creation which had started well but was now a blackened mess.

Finally after a hour she'd prepared something that looked good from what remained of the fruit she'd gathered. As she brought over to the table the smell wafted over to where Steven was seeping and quickly stirred him awake.

"Something smells goooooood." As he moved up he saw Blue setting the food down.

"Breakfast!"

"Yes I hope you like it. I must admit it took longer then I thought."

He struggled for a bit as he tried to get onto the seat before Blue had to help him. Once up he grabbed a fork and quickly took a bite his feet swinging back and forth.

"Ish good!"

"Steven don't talk with your mouth full."

He quickly swallowed. "Sorry."

Blue watched happily as Steven ate everything, she'd done her best to cook. When he finally finished, she asked the question that had been on her mind since she found his memories were gone.

"Steven do you know who I am?"

"You… Blue. And your…." As he stared at her kind smile, he had a memory of being in a large pool of water and her talking about the games they used to play.

Something in his mind started to click, something about spending time and cooking for him that steered his mind to a certain point. He wasn't sure if it was true or not so he asked.

"Are you mamma?"

The second the words were out Blue's eyes created a near endless stream of tears. Her powers of course affect Steven as well. She pulled him into her embrace squeezing him gently. "Steven your mother was Pink, but if your asking then yes I'll be your mamma."

When she'd planned this day out, she'd knew she'd possibly get some sort of title from him. But she'd never in her wildest dreams thought he'd see her like this.

_I'm never letting him go. He's to perfect like this. I'm sure Yellow and White will agree that he's better off like this. I'll be his mamma forever and our family can be complete after so long._

As she calmed down she let go of Steven who was wiping the tears away. "Sorry Steven my powers do affect others and they tend to feel what I feel."

He simply smiled and said. "I feel happy mamma."

Using all of her restraint she resisted the urge to hug him again as she stood up. "And you always will Steven, now how about we see something wonderful."

He nodded and reached up to hold her hand as they made their way back into the main room where she brought up an observation pod before entering the coordinates of one of her colonies. She sat him down on her lap and pushed the button watching as his face lit up in awe as the surroundings changed to that of the planet.

"This is one of my favorites."

Steven could barely take in the multiple sights of the colony. The different gems doing their jobs to the purple atmosphere with waves of blue and red shooting across the sky.

"Pretty."

"Yes, it is. I've been there many times in the past to try to cure my sadness."

In her lab Steven turned and hugged her. "No sad, mamma should be happy!"

"Don't worry Steven. Just having you here makes me happy. In fact, it makes us all happy."

Sadly their moment was interrupted by the loud clicking and flashes of light getting from just outside the room.

_Looks like Yellow found out._

She sat Steven down just as Yellow used her power to burn through the door followed by White. Both of them were in their true form and as they got closer Blue grew to hers.

"Blue! Do you have any idea how worried I was when Steven wasn't in his bed?!"

"Yes, Blue I know you wanted a turn but couldn't you have waited? Yellow and I were at our whit's end thinking about where he could be. We nearly launched a planet wide search before Yellow thought of you."

Whatever conversation they would have had quickly turned into a argument as Blue and Yellow started to bicker with White trying and failing to remain neutral.

In was in these few moments that they all but forget about Steven and did the one thing they shouldn't have. They stopped watching him.

And like any small child Steven saw something Pink and fluttery outside the room and chased after it.

Free from the diamonds gaze he followed the object down the hall and to a balcony overlooking the landing pad.

Pink Pearl had been minding her own business when she felt a tugging on her dress and looked down at the small Steven.

"Oh… hello."

She'd heard that he was now small, but she'd hadn't thought he'd be this small.

"What can I do for you Steven?"

He simply looked up at her feeling something in his mind. "You pretty."

She laughed and bent down. "Why thank you Steven, but why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with the diamonds?"

"They yelling. Can I play with you?"

Pearl thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Of course you can, but games are more fun with more people. So how about you and me go see if Spinel wants to join."

"Yay Spinel!" And so, with that he took her hand as she led him down the halls to recruit their third playmate.


	5. Chapter 5

For the last day or so Spinel had not bothered to leave her room or the ever-peaceful company of the pebbles. At first it had been due to the stress and shame of the mess she'd caused with Steven. Then after hours of looking at the ceiling the shame had turned into a creeping longing for company.

For as much as she enjoyed the company of her roommates, she wanted something to play with and entertain. Even after coming into era three she still very much wanted to fulfill her purpose of being a best friend. Usually she could sate herself by being with the diamonds but from what she'd heard they'd been to focused on Steven to do much of anything. So, she decided to roam the palace grounds eventually finding a large garden with various plants from Earth all cemented around a large green tree.

"Oh yeah kind of forget that the diamonds got these from Earth."

Around the tree there were a couple gems simply sitting there admiring the view. Hating to be alone she started to walk over to them to maybe entertain them when she heard a high pitch scream.

"Spinel!"

She'd barely had time to turn her head before her legs were attacked by two very small human arms. Pink Pearl was just behind a faint smile forming as she watched Steven jump around.

"Hey Steven, what brings you out here?"

"Want to play!"

Spinel then looked to Pink Pearl hoping for me of an explanation. "It seems that Steven wandered away from the diamonds so I though that since he wants to play, we can look after him until they come get him."

_He did what! And here I thought they wouldn't let him out of their sights. Okay Spinel you know what to do. Just take him back to the diamonds before they get to worked up._

"Well maybe it would be a good idea to take him back…"

"No! want play with Spinel!" he screamed hugging her legs tighter and stomping his feet.

It was in this moment when Spinel realized something very important.

_He just wants to play with me, doesn't he? _

She felt a warmth filling her gem as she stretched around him. "Well then Stevie let's play."

As he cheered Spinel looked back to one of her few friends. "That means you two Pinky."

Pearl rolled her one good eye at the nickname Spinel had given her before following the two of them as Spinel reached into her gem and pulled out one of her favorite Earth games that Steven had showed her.

"Alright Steven let's play some twister. But be warned I never lose."

Once the game started Spinel decided to start out easy as with her powers, she could out stretch anyone. Of course, with the normal Steven he'd see this and place bubbles on what spot she was going for forcing her to try even harder. But with little Steven she held back. Pearl had stood there spinning the wheel for the first few minutes until she'd became entangled in the mess, but by then their little game had drawn multiple gems who had quickly joined in.

Meanwhile back in the upper areas of the place two Pearls stood outside the doors listening to the sounds of chaos coming from within.

"It was my time and you stole him!"

"All you did was watch him! I'm his mamma!"

"Blue, Yellow calm down! As his grandma I'll decide when my little Starlight will be with you two!"

They'd long since given up on being friendly with each other. Each one was all too focused on hoarding as much time with Steven as they could.

While outside their Pearls took one look at door currently bearing the weight of the diamonds and came to the simple conclusion.

"Walk?"

"Walk."

They'd be back in a few minutes and hopefully be then the diamonds would no longer be in a destructive mood.

Down in the garden Spinel was stretching around the group of Rubies that had joined playing her left foot on the final spot winning the game.

"And that's game! Sorry Rubies but nobody beats me at twister."

As she got up form the mat three other gems jumped in to start their own game not content with losing. Pearl and Steven were sitting off to the side each one falling out at one point in the game.

"So, Steven what do you want to play next?"

Steven thought for a moment. His mind was buzzing from all the excitement. "hhhhmmm I don't know, everything's fun with Spinel."

Spinel laughed at this. "Yeah don't I know it. So how about something simple?"

From inside her gem she pulled out a hand full of random items. "Let's see what we have to work with. Lawn darts? Nope far to pointy? Chess… nah way to boring and to many rules." She then pulled out a strange looking wooden toy. "Oh, right the boomerang, wondered where I put that. Last time I used this thing Yellow nearly shot it down as it flew around her head."

Steven hearing this lit up. "Aunty Yellow did?"

Both Pearl and Spinel had to stop from laughing at hearing of Yellow's new title.

"Yeah but let's see what else we have… oh wait, this is a good one." She said pulling out a plastic handle followed by a long plastic rope. "Behold the mighty jump rope."

But instead of getting the massive response from Steven she was expecting he only stared at the objects. "Come on Steven Jump rope is super fun. Pearl come and show him." Sadly, Pearl had gotten into the game of Steven's attention and had pulled out her ribbon and was dancing around Steven as he cheered.

Spiel for a brief moment felt left out that she was being ignored. That is until she felt the ribbon wrapping around her hand as she was pulled into pink Pearl.

"Don't fret Spinel, all your games are fun and I'm sure Steven will play with all of them in time."

"Really?" Pink knew of Spinel's fragile state from time to time and knew how desperately she needed a positive response.

"Of course! Isn't that right Steven?"

As the two gems looked to Steven, they saw that he was already holding the jump rope and doing his best to try it.

"Rope fun!"

As Steven did his best to jump Spinel and Pink Pearl continued their ribbon dance out of pure amusement as the entire garden filled to the brim as other gems took hold of the random discarded toys Spinel had brought out curious about what they were.

The entire area soon became a mess of random gems, some going to far in their fun and crashing into one another. So, Spinel and Pearl grabbed Steven up and decided to head back to her room. On their way they passed Yellow Pearl and Blue Peal who looked extremely nervous.

"What's wrong with you two?" Spinal aske knowing that these two were usually stoic and calm.

"Well our diamonds have been quite active for the last few minutes." Two massive crashes filled the air followed by a statement of "No! I'm his only mamma!"

The five of then could only stare down the hall as the sounds got more intense.

"And how long has this been going on?"

"A while now, I can't understand why. Both of our diamonds were so happy just a while ago." Yellow Pearl ran though all the things that could have happened since yesterday before her eyes landed on Steven remembering how excited she'd seen her diamond as she carried Steven to her room. Not to mention how angry she'd been to find he'd disappeared from under her watch.

"Well I say we let the diamonds handle this one on their own. But tell them when they calm down that Steven's with Pinky and me." As they walked past Steven looked back at Yellow and Blue Pearl.

"Bye Bluey, bye Yelly."

Both Peals stood there feeling a bit of pride in their nicknames as the battle raged on in Blue's room

All three diamonds were exhausted their powers having destroyed most of the room and nearly blown open a large hole.

Of course, White could have ended it in a moment with her controlling powers, but she'd sworn never to use them again. Especially with Steven as he was.

"Now that we've gotten that out of our systems let's sit down and try to see who Steven will be with alright?"

Blue and White nodded and turned off their powers after Yellow did.

"Great, now Steven I'm sorry that you had to see that…" she looked down expecting to see a horribly freighted Steven hiding but after sweeping the room she didn't see him.

"Where is he?" The panic in Yellow's voice was strong.

Hearing this the other two began franticly tearing the room apart trying to find him.

"Steven?!"

"Steven say something so we can find you!" Both Blue and Yellow's auras were spiraling out of control as in their panic they couldn't contain themselves.

But after several destructive moments they couldn't find him, and White had a thought. "Maybe he left before the chaos?"

In a flash the doors were burst open and their Pearls jumping as they rushed to them.

"Pearl have you seen Steven?!"

After calming down they spoke up. "Yes, he was with Spinel and Pink Pearl just a few minutes ago. They said they were heading back to her room."

It took the diamonds a little under a minute to reach Pink's old room. Yellow was the first one to shrink down and make it through first.

What she saw amazed her. Pink Pearl and Steven seated on the floor surrounded by the pebbles as Spinel juggled nine of them while her body was stretched out.

"Steven there you are. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Upon seeing his aunt Steven rushed over to her hugging her legs. "Aunty Yellow! Me and Pinky played with Spinel today!"

"Well that's good. Thank you for watching him Spinel."

"Oh no worries Aunty Yellow. I love playing with him." She knew better but she also knew that with Steven here she'd get away with calling her aunty.

Blue and White were right behind her taking Steven and checking that he was okay.

"Steven we were so worried something happened."

"Yes, and although it's our fault for getting worked up please don't leave without telling us again."

"Okay grandma I promish." Surprisingly instead of taking Steven the diamonds sat down and let Spinel finish having her day with Steven. If Spinel had been happy with just Pink and Steven to entertain the having the diamonds as well put her over the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since their fight the diamonds crafted a crude schedule that for the most part they abided by. In the mornings it was Blue diamond's turn. She'd been extremely firm that Steven spend the mornings with his "Mama" a title that Yellow and White still envied. First thing in the morning he'd be led by Blue Pearl or "Bluey" as he liked to call her to Blue's room where she'd be waiting with his breakfast. As he ate she'd usually tell him stories about his mother Pink Diamond. Of course, she did tend to leave out certain facts, she didn't want him to remember something and wind up reverting back so soon after all.

After breakfast she'd simply play with him with small toys that Spinel had stolen from Earth. One of her favorite memories so far was when she'd returned from her daily briefing from one of her agates to find Steven playing a game called "patty cake" with a Blue Pearl. The sight had been so adorable that she'd completely suppressed her jealously.

When midday came it was Yellow's turn and she would come personally to pick up Steven. Where Blue spent her time simply engaging in whatever bonding activity she could think of or had wanted to do with Pink. Yellow on the other hand spent most of her time doing something that she'd never truly gotten the chance to do with Pink and barely had the chance with normal Steven. He sat in a small desk just in front of her and by her side was a large container filled with item's she'd need to make this fun for him

"Alright Steven are you ready to learn?"

"Yes!"

In the past when she'd tried to teach Steven he'd been… less than motivated as the gem language and social order had been pointless on Earth. And when she did get the chance to teach him, she'd learned that his Pearl had already laid the groundwork.

_But now he's forgotten everything, and I can teach him what I want. Just remember to do what that human child education program did and go from there._

"Alright Steven for your first lesson we'll start small and simple." She reached into the box and pulled out a makeshift puppet of Yellow Pearl.

"Now who is this?"

"Yelly?"

"Technically correct, but what is the gem's name?"

He thought for a moment "Pearl?"

"That's correct Steven." When he got an answer right he was allowed to play with the puppet. Something that greatly amused Yellow as she watched Steven fly the doll through the air while making whirling noises.

This simple way of learning was her way of getting ahead of Blue.

_I should have thought of cooking! I've studied more about humans then her but then she comes along and now…! No… calm down Yellow. Blue might have cooking but with my tech I can create anything he wants or needs. That should at least keep me ahead of Blue, now I just need to slowly work my way from Aunty to mamma, no not mamma because then I'll just be his second mamma. Instead maybe I'll go with mom, or possibly mommy._

When their lesson was over Yellow decided to do something truly special with Steven and grew to her true size letting him crawl into her hand as she walked over to her command throne and brought up one of her older and more vacant colonies. A few simple commands and her ships were hovering over a large barren part of the planet.

"Alright Steven time do something fun."

She sat him down on the screen. "Do you like to draw?"

"Yes it's fun!"

"Well that's good because I prepared a special drawing screen for you."

Almost immediately he began running his fingers all around the screen drawing whatever his imagination could think off. After about five minutes Yellow scooped him up.

"Aright Steven now watch this." They both watched as on screen her ships lasers fired upon the planet carving Steven's drawings on it's surface.

When the dust settled Steven was curious and ecstatic. "Congratulations Steven you're the first human to have their work on another planet."

For the first time Steven was complete silent, something that worried Yellow to no end.

_Why is he quiet? Is he upset about the planet? Is he remembering something about colonization?_

However just as she was about to scrap her entire plan Steven jumped back onto the screen creating bigger pictures while at the same time screeching with joy. "Awesome! More pictures Aunty Yellow!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and watched as he went from drawing random doodles and circles to more notable shapes or "stick figures" as he called them. One of them had long thin arms while another had a star like head which she guessed were Spinel and White. As for the final two drawings one was tall with a smile and lines under their eyes and the final had a pointed head.

_I suppose that's me then. His artistic skills are just like Pinks._

"You seem to really like drawing Steven."

"Yep, I like to draw family."

For the remainder of her time she simply watched as he drew various things before it was her time to give him up and she carried him to Spinel's room.

The diamonds had decided that Spinal would have a few hours with Steven as a reward for taking care of him. Mostly it was a reward for her having accidently given them this golden opportunity. While a small part of it was their way of making sure they could at least get some of their work done. For as much as they wanted to spend every waking moment with Steven they were the diamonds and while they weren't as dominant in this new era there were still thousands of tasks they had to do on a daily basis. And they all knew that Steven wouldn't simply be bored if he had to sit there and watch his family work.

Once she arrived at the door she did something that she knew was wrong and hesitated.

_Come on Yellow you need to be fair. You told Blue that everyone got equal time and to hand over Steven. Fair is fair after all._

Her hand had just made contact with the door when Spinel bounced up to her hand snatched Steven and bounced back into her room. "Thanks Yellow but Steven and I can handle play time on our own." As the door slid shut and Yellow walked back to her room and back to her work Yellow cursed that Spinel was made to be the perfect best friend.

If there was one thing that Steven loved about Spinel it was that every second was play time. Sure he loved being with mamma and loved learning with his aunty, but with Spinel it was different. They spent nearly every second bouncing from one game or activity to another.

"Alright Steven you ready for some bouncy time?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Bouncy time was quite simple actually. Spinel would enlarge her hands and bounce Steven from hand to hand as she moved around the room. Sometimes she'd even bounce him from one end to the room and then stretch her hand to bounce him back. This would go on until eventually go dizzy and warn out and would collapse on top of Spinel were he would promptly fall asleep. And like usual Spinel would spend the reminder of her time simply holding on to Steven and thanking her past foolishness that she could have time like this.

_Spinel you brilliant idiot. Thanks to you everyone's happy! The diamonds have a Steven that they can smother with love and you have an always eager best friend that whines when he can't play with you._

In fact, Steven's presence even helped diminish her darker and paranoid thoughts. But sadly, there were still moments even with him peacefully clutching her body as he slept that she got the occasional bad thought.

_But what happens in the future? He has to change back eventually right? Sure, he's happy now but if he finds out that we purposely kept him small and ignorant he'll never talk to us again!_

Maybe it was pure luck or maybe she let out a low whine, but Steven woke up and saw Spinel's panicked face.

"What wrong Spinel? You sad?"

"what no, Just a little fearful of the future. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Course not! Spinel and Steven be together forever!"

His assurdnass was so strong that it made Spinel laugh and gave her the courage to push her thoughts aside. "Your right. We'll always be together."

Not long after her little talk with Steven did the evening shift come and White showed up for her final turn.

Much like Blue and Yellow, White also had her own personal way of bonding with Steven. She'd done her resache on human children and learned of what they liked. So with a bit of effort and the use of her powers over light as well as a little help from Pink Pearl they would create large holographic animals that would roam around the roam roaring and simply being fun. Or if she was truly feeling creative she'd create real life adventure stories where Steven could decide what happened.

Her current story involving a fictional creature known as a dragon had just ended and Steven was sleepily swaying back and forth.

"Alright Starlight looks like it's time for bed."

"But grandma…"

"No buts Starlight. Now come give your grandma a kiss before you turn it."

This was the one thing that White had that the other two didn't. Sure they got hugs and attention, but she got the only goodnight kiss before he slipped into his own custom bed and went to sleep.

This was the reason she'd wanted the evening shift. Sure technically she got the least time with awake Steven. But she got to stand by his bed and watch her little bundle of joy sleep undisturbed for hours. Of course, this night she stopped after four and had Pink Pearl take over as she went to Yellow's room finding Blue standing next to her as she ran over what remained of the power core and rejuvenator.

"Well? Have you made any progress?"

"Not yet, this particular was outdated when Pink got it and having not been used in eons was left in a volatile state. So far all I've managed to gleam was that it super charged the rejuvenator."

"So will you be able to change Steven back when the year is up?"

Yellow pulled back from the broken pieces to look at Blue and Yellow. "Maybe but only time will tell."


	7. Chapter 7

Nearly a month had passed since Steven had come to live in the palace and every day had been filled with joy. For each and every day the diamonds got to do whatever they whished with Steven.

But for a certain diamond things at this particular moment were starting to go wrong. It had started wonderfully for Blue diamond. She'd taken Steven on short ride to one of her closest colonies when she'd got an emergency broadcast that another colony a few light years away was having a insurrection and her soldiers needed orders on what to do next.

So far her Pearl was doing a good job of keeping Steven's attention in the next room but Blue had no idea how long she could keep up. After all Steven might have befriended the pearls but he loved spending time with the diamonds.

While on screen her generals awaited orders.

"What's the situation general Citrine?"

"My Diamond I'm afraid the news isn't good. Seems a few elite gems have taken over the central power station and are threatening to detonate if their conditions aren't met."

"And what are these conditions?"

On screen the Citrine grew nervous as any gem would when giving any kind of bad news to their diamond.

"For starters, to return this planet to it's proper functionality instead of it's current abominable inactive state, her words not mine. The second is to test the cut of the son of Pink Diamond in gem on gem combat."

Anger swept of Blue Diamond in rolling waves that quickly filled the room.

"They what?!"

"Forgive me my diamond but they say that they'll only surrender when they can see for themselves that Steven Universe is worthy of the title of diamond."

Blue focused as hard as she could to calm down just enough to give her next orders. "Entrap them for now, I'll deal with them personally."

As the call ended she heard the door opening followed by the sound of running feet.

"Mama!" Blue instantly turned around as this wasn't his usual excited screech, no this was filled with emotion and not a good one.

As she looked down at Steven she saw the tears running down his face and instantly scooped him into a hug looking to her Pearl her eyes narrow and questing.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure my Diamond, one moment he was fine but when your aura suddenly swept into the room he started crying."

As she held the sobbing mess in her arms, she had a single thought. _I did this, made my little Steven cry._

"Steven don't cry. Everything's alright now."

But as Steven pulled back his eyes gushing tears, he managed to saw something that nearly shattered her. "But I saw you were mad! Told me I had to be punished. Didn't do anything wrong!"

"…What? but Steven when did I…"

She tried to think of something, anything to try to figure out his tears.

_I haven't punished him. I haven't even lightly scolded him. And why should I? He's always so lovely and carefree, not like Pink was. I can barley count the number of times I had to…punish her… oh no… no no no no no please don't let it be._

Steven had told them multiple times that he had Pink's memories. Something they'd tried to look further into in the past but never gotten anywhere with. He'd retained some memories but so far they'd been to foggy to harm him. And now thanks to her anger he was fearing whatever punishment she'd given to Pink all those eons ago.

And as she listened to him cry, she knew that her words and presence wasn't going to calm him down. So reluctantly she handed him off to Pearl.

"Peal please take Steven to my room and stay with him until he calms down. I'll be in later."

"Of course, my diamond."

The door had just closed when she brought up her screen. Her hands were shaking, and she was mere seconds away from breaking down. But she knew she needed to this before she made the more important call. "General do whatever you must but I don't want to hear about this colony until it's settled."

Once that call ended, she brought up Yellow.

"Blue what is it? I'm rather busy building a playhouse for Steven."

"Yellow…"

Yellow knew that tone. She'd heard it millions of times before. And each and every one had been followed by her trying to tell Blue to knock of the waterworks and stop sulking. And as she looked at her fellow diamond, she saw the tears already running down her face.

"What happened? Is Steven hurt?!" When Blue started crying harder Yellow's mind ran through all the things that could have befallen him while on the ship.

"Blue please tell me! How bad is he hurt? Has he broken any limbs or suffered a burn or shock? Has he blacked out! Say something!"

When Blue finally did summon enough courage to speak her voice was low and breaking. "He remembered Pink's punishment."

Once Yellow heard this, she for a moment whished that Steven had suffered an actual physical injury. Something that could be easily treated and moved past.

"Oh, did he mention which one?"

For as both diamonds knew they'd been forced to punish Pink in various ways. From simple isolation to more phycological punishments. They'd never wanted to but deemed it nessiccary. Something they to this day regret.

Blue didn't say anything and simply shook her head.

This told Yellow more then she wanted to know. "I'll tell White, just come back to Homeworld and maybe the tree of us can help."

The call ended and Blue set a course for Homeworld. She briefly got up but as she looked at the door, she felt herself freeze how couldn't she?

_He was crying his little eyes out! He calls me his mamma and I hurt him. I need to do something!_

_But what? If I go in now I'll just make things worse._

The answer to her problem never came. Not after a few minutes, not after two hours. Not even when the ship landed and White and Yellow came onto the bridge.

"Where is he?" White asked her form flickering with panic. After all, if Steven remembered what Blue had done centuries ago how long until he remembered what she'd done less than two years ago?

"He's with Pearl. I've wanted to go and calm him down, but I haven't been able to move."

In the past Yellow would have condemned Blue for her inaction, but not this time. No, this time she could only stand there as she knew if this had happened to her she would have done the same thing.

Eventually though the summoned the strength to walk down the halls and into her quarters finding Steven asleep on Pearls lap.

"How is he Pearl?"

"He's sleeping now. Poor little guy cried until he fell asleep." In the past Blue Pearl hadn't been known for her emotion like her diamond. But since Steven had come and began spending more time with her even giving her the nickname "Bluey" she'd grown attached.

"Should we wake him up and talk to him about it?" Blue asked looking to Yellow and White for answers.

They thought for a moment each going through their own incidents with Steven and weighing their options.

Yellow thought about what she'd read about human healthcare finding the answer she needed but not the one she wanted.

"No, we'll have our Pearls and Spinel take him for a day. Give him time to calm down. Then we'll try to explain that it's Pink's memories he's feeling and try to go from there."

Blue and White wanted to say otherwise but after taking one look at how Steven was tightly clutching Blue Pearl's dress knew she was right.

So, Blue opened her hand letting Pearl slide in as Yellow sent a message to her Pearl before the three walked from the platform and through the palace halls to Spinel's room finding her and Yellow Pearl already waiting.

None of the three could even speak as their Pearls took Steven in the room. Spinel however stopped in the doorway and looked back at the diamonds her suppressed thoughts rising to the surface.

"What if he wakes up and remembers what I did?"

She didn't want him to hate her, she couldn't stand if she lost her new best friend. White could understand where Spinel was coming from and so spoke to reassure her.

"Spinel dear between the four of us you're the only one who's never truly harmed him. Yes, your injector harmed his planet and you reset his friends, but he forgave you nearly instantly."

"Yes, besides he seems to care for you to deeply to ever truly be afraid of you. But please when he wakes up call us immediately."

She nodded and walked inside her room walking over to join the pearls on the bunch of cushions she'd put together in a makeshift bed for when Steven fell asleep here.

Outside the doors the diamonds pondered about just what the next morning would bring. They'd knew that not every moment would be happy, but they'd done everything the could to make sure Steven never encountered anything remotely harmful.

"What should we do now?" Blue asked wanting more than anything to walk inside and wait by Steven's side until he woke up.

"All we can do is wait and hope our little Starlight will be better with time."

However, as the oldest diamond slowly walked down the hall she felt an ache in her gem. For deep down she knew that this could be the beginning of something.


	8. Chapter 8

For each of the diamonds their time was spent in endless worry and anticipation as they waited for any kind of message from Spinel and their pearls. Each one doing whatever they can to try to keep their minds off of Steven. However, no matter what they did they always seemed to be drawn back. Such as when Yellow tried to go over a series of reports but wound up staring at the doodles Steven had down on her colony.

This caused her to look down at the still unfinished playhouse she'd been making. Shutting off her screens she grabbed her tools.

_Might as well finish this I never leave a project half done and I'm not about to start now. He'll love this when he wakes up._

On the other side of the place Blue Diamond switched between her woeful sobs of old and cheerful sobs as she thought endless about Steven. She'd been like this ever since she'd come back. Unable to focus on anything or anyone else. She couldn't bring herself as she sat at the table where her little bundle of joy had first called her mama.

For what felt like hours she simply sat there thinking about every little thing she'd done with him while thinking about what she was going to do.

Then like lighting it hit her.

Activating her link to Earth she found what she was looking for. "I'll bake him a cake! All human children love cake."

As she went about her work the oldest diamond sat in her room looking down at the still messy bed that Steven had been in just the other day. Her arms were wrapped around her trying in vain to gain some measure of comfort as her mind replayed not only the horrific scene of when she ripped out his gem and watching his organic half suffer, but also all the eons ago when she'd told Pink that she didn't deserve a colony. That she wasn't a true diamond.

_I never meant to truly hurt her. I'd hoped that my comments about her would push her to do what I thought was right. But all it did was push her away and now her son, my grandson will probably be terrified of me._

As her mood go worse, she unconsciously dimmed not only her light but all the light in the room until she was a small light in a dark room.

"Is there anything I can even do to fix this?"

She wasn't as technology gifted as Yellow and unlike Blue, she had no knowledge on cooking so that was out.

_Come now White you're the eldest diamond and leader of Homeworld. Even in this era you can get untold legions do what you want with just a simple word. It shouldn't be that hard to think of something you could do for Steven._

It was in this moment that she looked up at the night sky and all the twinkling stars. "They were just as bright when Pink first emerged… wait a minute, emerged…human… Yes, that work wonderfully! And I know of just the way to make this special for everyone.

As she went about with her plans Spinel was watching as her best friend began waking up.

"uh Pearls I think he's waking up!"

For most of the night the Pearls had been by his side completely captivated at the sight of him sleeping. Spinel of course had gotten used to it and thought it was rather creepy how the constantly loomed over him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning grandma." But as he eyes fully opened, he saw he wasn't in his usual bed but with in Spinel's room. This confused him slightly as he always woke up in White's room.

"Where's grandma?"

Spinel already nervous spoke up "uh Steven what do you remember exactly?"

"I was on mamma's ship and then…" parts of it came flashing back to him. Blue telling him he needed to be punished, running to her freighted, crying in Blue Pearl's lap.

His started to water and he started to shake. Seeing this the Pearls quickly hugged him followed by Spinel wrapping them up in her arms.

"Come on Steven don't cry."

"Yes everything's all right."

"Yes you don't need to be upset."

"Just take a breath and clam down." One by one the pearls and Spinel calmed him down until he was sitting there confused.

"Mamma not mad at me?" he asked looking to Blue Pearl.

"No of course not Steven. They could never be made at you. And once they get here they'll explain everything."

Yellow Pearl had just opened the screen for her diamond when Yellow's voice erupted from it.

"Is Steven awake? Is he okay? Say something Pearl!"

"…Yes my diamond Steven is awake and hoping to see all of you."

"We'll be there shortly." The call quickly ended followed nearly a minute later by very loud very rapid footsteps as all three of the diamonds burst through the door shrinking down and rushing to hug Steven.

He could only grunt as he was nearly crushed in their emotional state.

"Steven you have no idea how worried we were about you!" Blue said noticing him twitching and setting him down to begin the awkward but necessary conversation.

"Now Steven I know you have questions and we will answer them. However first I have to say that none of us are even remotely upset with you."

"Yes Blue, Yellow and I love you to much to do anything toward you."

"That's true White however there's still the matter of what he saw." Yellow got on her knee in front of him. "Now Steven what do you know about Pink Diamond?"

"She's my mom." He'd been told much by the diamonds, but he knew she was his mom because… well he just knew that.

"Yes, but because she was a gem and you're a hybrid…" she had to be careful and not accidently bring up something unpleasant and trigger another memory.

"Well let's just say that because of reasons you share some of her memories. And sadly Steven, Pink was more often then not a troublemaker and we had to punish her. We didn't like to but she often left us no choice. Do you understand that?"

Everyone in the room metaphorically held their breath as they waited on Steven's response.

"So, I have her memories and she was bad in the past."

"Yes so please if you every have anything happen like this again please tell one of us so we can help you understand. Do you have any more questions?"

Although Steven did understand the explanation, he still felt something in the back of his mind.

Be he pushed them aside for now. This was already to confusing. So instead he smiled and said. "Can we spend the day together?"

The moment White heard this she filled the room with a happy light. "Of course Starlight. In fact, I have something to show you." She grew to her full size extending her hand and having the Pearls and Spinel jump in as she led them to the main balcony where all of Homeworld was waiting.

"Greetings Homeworld I know I've gathered you here suddenly but it's for something important."

She snapped her fingers and her massive head ship shot a multicolored aurora across the planet filling the skies with a multitude of lights.

"I have decided that on this day every year we will celebrate not only the birth of era three but our friends and loved ones. So let this night be filled with cheers and excitement as you embrace the connection you have with one another."

Homeworld quickly erupted in cheers as they began celebrating the birth of their first ever holiday. As word not only spread on Homeworld but to every colony that was listening.

Steven watched in amazement as the skies lit up in colors and the rainbow of gems began to have fun.

"Cool!"

"Yes, I thought it was the least I could do. After all, why should Earth have all the holidays."

"Speaking of holidays, we have something for you Steven." They way Blue said that got him even more excited. Once in the throne room Yellow and Blue each brought out their gifts. The first was Yellow's playhouse which in reality was an extremely small pink palanquin that when he clapped his hands would play music . She'd seen the various human playhouse and judged them to be a bit lacking.

After all he was the son of a diamond and should have a proper palanquin. Steven had just sat down when Blue walked in holding a massive blue cake.

"Don't forget about my gift Steven." He was instantly off his seat and bouncing on his heels as Blue served him a slice that instantly disappeared down his throat. She was relived for she might have been a bit to enthusiastic and added far to much sugar then she should have. But from the way he was bouncing she thought it okay.

"I love it. Thanks mamma." He hugged her before moving over to Yellow and saying something that made the normally serious diamond actually cry. "And thank you mommy."

Blue cried happily as she watched Yellow smother Steven. "Oh that's just adorable. I guess someone's been upgraded."

Their little family spent the remainder of the night and even most of the morning playing games and sharing stories as well as simply having fun eventually happily enjoying the silent joy of watching Steven sleep. In the future they knew that something like this might happen again, but for right now they were all content to dwell in the peaceful moment.


	9. The end

Ever since the first memory incident the diamonds had seen a change in Steven. Right before their eyes he seemed to be growing, changing to an adorable four-year-old to a fun loving seven-year-old. The changes had been slow over the months. An ich there, some more focused speech.

Yellow had been the first to point it out when she'd made Stevens' clothes only for a week later for him to inform her that they were to tight.

But that hadn't stopped the diamonds from helping him grow and develop. After all they knew their time with him was always going to be a short one. With each passing day he'd asked them various questions both about Pink and about their interactions, sometimes theses questions would trigger certain memoires. Such as when he remembered how Pink had grown to hate Homeworld or how the diamonds had inadvertently caused corruption.

That night had been a rather long and strained on as Steven got angry and yelled at them before locking himself in Spinel's room.

When he finally emerged after two days he'd run straight into the diamonds arms saying how sorry he was for yelling while they apologized that he'd been forced to remember something horrible.

Of course, White knew something else was on her grandson's mind as when he woke up in the middle of the night terrified and saw her looming form he took one look at her and went rigid with fear.

"Steven what's wrong?"

He only got worse when she reached down to comfort him. His eyes widened and his hand went to his gem as he tried to sink further into the bed.

"Steven?"

It was when she illuminated the area did she see the look of terror in his eyes and knew what he no doubt just remembered.

_Oh no, no no no …No! come now White you knew this day would come. You planned for this._

…_._

_But look how terrified he is. He can barely look at me. I should call Blue and have her.._

_**No! BE THE GRANDMOTHER HE NEEDS WHITE!**_

Her will hardened she shrank down and gently sat on the edge of the bed looking away from him.

"Steven I know you're terrified. And that fact that you are hurts me to know end. I can't change what I did in the past. And if you want me to call Yellow or Blue to pick you up I understand. But please know that I would never hurt you like that again. I love you far to much for that."

Very slowly and very gently she extended her hand and after a moment he took it welcoming the hug that came with it.

"You were so scary grandma."

"I know Steven but that was the past me. Someone that I can promise you will never be coming back."

He stayed quiet for few long minutes before asking.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course Starlight." Of course she didn't point out that gems couldn't sleep, but he didn't need to know that.

She slid down next to him and held him and watched as he slowly drifted to sleep.

When morning finally came and she handed him off to Blue she headed to Yellow's room eventually finding her fellow diamond by her workbench.

"I take it you've finally finished it then?"

"yes, it's taken me a long time, especially considered I had to constantly tell myself that I had to do this."

Yellow handed her the small pink orb that she'd spent the better part of the year working on.

"This will change him back?"

"Yes, although from the looks of it he's already regained at least sixty percent of his former self. At the rate he's going he should regain the rest within for or five months."

"To bad that our one year limit expires in less then a month."

"We both knew that this day would come White."

"I know Yellow and we agreed we'd turn him back. Have you talked with Blue and Spinel about this?"

"Spinel has already agreed that Steven needs to be returned to normal. Even if she did threaten to deface my ship when I first told her. But eventually she told me she needed to do what is right for Steven and not be selfish."

"That only leaves Blue."

"Something that you will have to deal with. I plan to enjoy my remaining time with Steven and not have to do with the emotional fallout."

White spent the better part of two days forming her plan and thinking of every single response Blue would have before she confronted her shortly after she'd given Steven to Yellow.

Once aboard her ship she'd flown the two of them deep into space and far away from everything.

"Blue I think we both know why I flew us all the way out here."

"Yes and my answer is a resounding no!"

Her aura flared and small energy beams shot at White. The elder diamond simply raised her hand and erased the beams before they even got close.

"Blue we both know that you and Yellow combined can't beat me. We knew this day would come and that our time with Steven was always going to be limited."

"I know that! But him becoming small was the greatest gift we'd ever gotten. Every single day we've had him all to ourselves! No feeling guilty about the past! No worrying about suddenly losing him!" with every statement Blue send blast after blast that much like the first were instantly erased.

"Even you can't deny that you'd rater he stayed this way!"

White raised her hand and shot a small beam the completely froze Blue in place.

"Yes I'd rather he stay this way. In fact I'd give everything if he could stay like this forever. But out time of being selfish and doing whatever we want is over. He has his own life, his own destiny on Earth and we as his mothers and grandmother need be strong and let him go."

Blue didn't want to admit it but she knew White was right. She couldn't count the number of times in the last few months where she'd been asked about Earth by Steven and seen a twinkle of longing for it that he didn't have when they talked about Homeworld.

_Earth will always be his first home. And I need to stop trying to keep him here like I tried to do with Pink._

Her aura faded and White let her down.

"Fine White I don't like it but we'll do it. I assume the others are already on board?"

"Yes, we knew you'd be the last."

They spent countless hours going over what needed to be done as well as having another brief match when it came to who would get to turn him back.

Eventually though they went back to Homeworld and spent the remaining days with a now twelve-year-old Steven enjoying their final days with him.

Day by day and hour by hour they watched as Steven grew more until on nearly the last day he resembled his fifteen year old self complete with his original clothes.

Nearly half of Homeworld had assembled outside the palace to wish him luck and hoped that he returned soon as during the long year that he'd been here he'd brought an air of happiness and innocence to the formally still and strict world.

Many such gems and been roped into his games and gotten to have one of his precious hugs, of course not all the gems were happy as Steven had at times slipped past the diamonds and their Pearls to wreak a small bit of havoc. Such as when he'd somehow convinced a Agate to let him on her ship and then accidently fired it's cannons on a nearly completed tower blasting the top clean off.

He'd been punished and she'd been yelled at by Yellow for allowing him to get in to something so dangerous.

Now all the diamonds were standing by the warp pad as their gems finished the last bit of work on it watching as it's light blue glow returned.

"Well looks like it's time for our goodbyes."

"Don't be so dramatic Yellow. We can always visit Steven know that we can shrink to his level."

"Yes Whit's right Yellow. In fact why don't we visit Earth some time in the near future to check up on him."

As if on cue Steven came into the room flanked by the Pearls and a slightly sad Spinel.

"Well Stevie looks like it's time for you to head on back home. But you come back soon alright? I'll miss having my little best friend begging for playtime."

Steven laughed remembering it. "Spinel don't say that it's embarrassing."

"Yeah well I don't care. You'll always be my little buddy. But speaking of that I should probably fix what I started a year ago."

"Huh?"

Yellow tossed the orb with Spinel grabbed and pushed the button sending out a pink wave of energy that caused Steven to glow and then grow into his former self.

Once it was done, he shook his head and looked around at his slightly worried family.

"Okay that was weird. Everything felt… Pink for a moment."

"Are you okay Steven?" Blue asked worried.

"Blue I'm fine. In fact, I feel great! Kind of like I was when I was a kid. But I best be heading on back to Earth now. I'll see you all next time!" if he remembered anything he didn't make it clear as he ran into the beam of light shooting back to Earth while back in the throne room the small group already felt empty.

"Well now what do we do with this orb thing?"

Yellow smiled and picked it up. "that's simple we hold on until next time he comes. How else do you think we'll be able to get our little Steven back?"

Everyone turned to Yellow feeling hopeful.

"Wait do you mean?"

"Do you really think I'd let our little Steven go without having some assurance that we could bring him back? One push of this and he gets small again."

Every gem turned to the portal each already forming plans for the next time Steven visited.


End file.
